Blue Twilight
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Luinuial was betrothed to marry Legolas at a young age, and was determined to make the marriage work when she set out from home. Yet life, and love, isn't always on your side...
1. Prologue

Why must my heart trouble me so? Life would be so much simpler if love never existed. There would be no pain, there would be no anger or resentment.  
  
But I am getting too far ahead of myself. There is no point in doing that.  
  
I was born and raised in Caras Galadhon. My mother was a kinswoman to the Lady of Light, and my father was a sentry. They were both good friends of my Lord and Lady, and had very high status in the Lorien of the Blossoms.  
  
And into this scenario I was born. Living this higher status of life in Lothlorien, I became cocky, arrogant and somewhat. pigheaded. The perfect match, our parents had thought, the perfect maiden to be promised in marriage -at the age of five- to Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
But life is never that simple. Nor is love. Don't get me wrong, I had intended to be a good wife to this Prince I had never met. Well, I had met him once when I was first told I was betrothed to him (The little weasel tried to set fire to my hair), but that was over fifteen hundred years ago. That didn't stop me though, as I set out from my home, from promising myself that if that little wretch came near my hair with any sort of flame, I would make him wish he had never been born.  
  
But I have given too much away. It is time to begin my tale. It is a tale of deceit, of anger, of love and hope. It is a story of enchantment, sorcery, and several rather good tricks on my part (I warned you before, I am arrogant. But I'll let you be the judge.). But please, stay alongside me as I share the story about the death of the man I loved, and how it was I who killed him. 


	2. Chapter 1: Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Luinuial. Luinuial, child. Wake up." I shut my eyes tighter , but opened them when I felt my mother's gentle hands pull my dark hair out of my face.  
  
"Luinuial. It's time for you to go."  
  
"Yes, mother."I stood and took the traveling gown from her hands, and the light violet satin cloak that went over it.  
  
My mother looked me up and down when I was done. Her eyes began to brim with tears and she pulled me into a hug. "Make me proud, my daughter."  
  
I nodded gravely and left the room ere it became too difficult for me to leave.  
  
Outside of my flet, I paused and carefully took in my surroundings. Never again would I come to the fair Lothlorien, never again would I walk beneath the mellryn trees and see their leaves turn golden in the spring, contrasting their silver bark.  
  
I swallowed and walked down the great stairs leading to the forest ground. I forced a smile onto my face, for I was determined as ever to make this marriage work. One of the sentries of the forest, Orophin, lead my horse to me.  
  
"Milady." He bowed his head. I nodded back to him, and swung onto my horse.  
  
"How has he been this morning, sentry?" I asked, ever arrogant yet smiling at the same time.  
  
"Lomion has been well behaved, milady, though I suspect it is because he's still half asleep."  
  
I laughed. "Aren't we all, Orophin?"  
  
He laughed back, and placed a consoling hand on my shoulder. "Good luck with the Prince, milady. You're going to need it."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, thank you for your vote of confidence, old friend."  
  
Orophin's eyes were not on me, though. As he backed away and bowed, I caught sight of Lord Celeborn, and bowed my head.  
  
"My lord. It's an honor to see you."  
  
The lord of Lothlorien smiled at me. "Luinuial, child, I came to wish you luck-"  
  
"This would be more comforting is everyone wouldn't wish me luck, milord."  
  
He smiled and continued. "May I ask you a favor, child?'  
  
"Of course, milord."  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment, sealed with wax and the emblem of Lothlorien. "I wish you would give this letter to my kinsman, Thranduil. It needs to be delivered directly into his hands."  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes, milord."  
  
"It's time for you to leave, Luinuial. The sun rises. Orophin will be your companion on your way to your new home. He shall stay with you for a week or so while you get situated, than return alone."  
  
He nodded to Orophin, then to me, and began to leave.  
  
"Uh, milord." He turned to look at me once more. "Um. Where is my father?"  
  
The lord of Lothlorien looked grave. "My lady, your father was unable to come see you off this morning. He asked me to wish you-" He paused and smile consolingly at me. "Luck."  
  
With that the Lord of the Wood left.  
  
I turned back to Orophin. "Luck? I'm beginning to despise that word."  
  
Orophin only smiled and bowed. "Milady, if you'll excuse me, I must go and get my horse. I will be back shortly."  
  
"I can come with you, Orophin."  
  
"I'd prefer not, milady. You should stay here and have some time to yourself. You won't get much of that anymore. You should prepare yourself to meet the Prince." And he walked away.  
  
"Orophin!" the sentry kept walking. "Orophin! By the Valar! Is there something about this man I don't know?"  
  
I sighed. What a stupid question. I know nothing about this Prince of Mirkwood. Correction. I know that his name is Legolas, he's Thranduil's son- thus a kinsman of my lord, and he tried to burn my hair as a child. That's a bit too little to know about the man you're going to spend your life with.  
  
And whoever asked me if I wanted to spend my life with this spoiled brat? I had no say in the matter- if I had this betrothal never would have happened. But my father believed it to be the best.  
  
Until recently I had nearly forgotten and it was no longer reality, and believed my father had done so also. But it was all in futile hope. One night a week ago he informed me over one of the rare family dinners that I would be heading to Mirkwood to wed Prince Legolas.  
  
The news was like a slap in the face, but the court manners I had been brought up with didn't fail me. I plastered one of the faux court smiles onto my face- my pride was with my ability to look truly pleased, I could do that much better than the noble-born ladies- curtsied politely, told my father what an honor it was (lying through my teeth- a noble is always a hypocrite) and asked to be excused from dinner to prepare for my trip.  
  
I shook my head, and my thoughts came back into the living world as Orophin rode up beside me.  
  
"Milady? Are you ready to begin the trip." Orophin asked softly.  
  
I faked yet another smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
I nudged Lomion into a trot and rode out of the wood, never once looking back at my home.  
  
Soon even the forest of Lothlorien had faded into the horizon as Orophin and I made our way through the a pass in the Misty Mountains. Once we had reached the other side, Lothlorien was no more than a memory. 


	3. Chapter Two: Enchantment

With only two of us traveling, the trip was uneventful. We did not draw enemies towards us for we rode quietly and were illusive through the trees.  
  
It tool us little more than a week to arrive in Mirkwood, and still it took us a day and a half to arrive at the borders of Northern Mirkwood.  
  
Orophin led the way as we waved through the trees.  
  
"Daro!" A commanding voice sliced through the air.  
  
I reigned in Lomion and Orophin followed suit. A man jumped down from one of the lower branches of one of the trees.  
  
"I am Daekano, Commander of the Guards of Northern Mirkwood. Who are you and what business do you have with my people?"  
  
Daekano. Words couldn't do this man justice. His eyes were a sparkling, deep sapphire. His dark brown hair fell just past his shoulders, lying gently on his traditional brown and green Mirkwood garb.  
  
His eyes met mine and I tore my eyes away, blushing madly. He smiled gently, and turned to Orophin, awaiting an answer.  
  
"This is the Lady Luinuial, fiancée to your prince, Commander Daekano."  
  
Daekano turned to me, surprised. "You are the woman who is going to marry Prince Legolas."  
  
I glared at him. "If you wish me luck, commander of Mirkwood, I shall have to hurt you."  
  
The soldier laughed and looked from me to Orophin, than back. "I won't wish you luck milady. I wouldn't want you to have ideas that our prince is a bad man."  
  
I sighed in relief. With all of this luck-wishing, I had thought.well, I shalln't go into what I had thought.  
  
"He's just a bit stubborn at times." He continued.  
  
"Luckily, she is too." I glared at Orophin as he and Daekano laughed at my expense.  
  
"Milady, Sentry Orophin of Lothlorien, come with me." Daekano took placed a hand on Lomion's neck, whispered a phrase in his ear, and began walking. Lomion followed closely, as if on a lead line.  
  
We moved through the forest, heading for the center of Northern Mirkwood. We were silent- Orophin beside me, the commander leading us while still leading Lomion.  
  
Daekano turned to look at me. "Nervous, Milady?"  
  
"Hmm?" I responded, shocked by the question but not showing it.  
  
"Are you nervous about meeting your husband, Lady Luinuial?"  
  
"Nervous? Of course I am not. Why would I be nervous?"  
  
He grinned. "There is no reason, of course. I was only asking because we are here."  
  
My eyes widened as we cleared the trees and came upon a large hill, into which was carved the halls of the Palace of Mirkwood. The forest was open around it to show the stars, shining with a purple light, as like amethyst stones embedded on a field of black satin. Daekano looked up at the stars, then turned to me with an expression that seemed to be.regret.  
  
"Milady. I'll take your horse to the stables." My eyes flashed from the Royal Hall's doors to the stable doors.  
  
"No. I will bring Lomion into the stable. He is not well behaved."  
  
Daekano looks at Lomion, who is standing patiently waiting for me to get off.  
  
"- without a rider on him." I add, to make my tale more believable.  
  
Daekano sighs, and then nods. "Alright. You should be the one to settle your horse in."  
  
I turn to my friend. "Orophin, will you tell the king that I will be in shortly?"  
  
"Yes, Luinuial." He nods a farewell to Daekano and leaves.  
  
We walk into the majestic stables of Mirkwood. There had to be a hundred horses in the aisle, at the least. Daekano showed me the stall in which I was to put Lomion. I lead the horse in and he went willingly. The commander handed me a brush, and I began to groom the gray stallion.  
  
"That is a beautiful animal you have there, milady." The commander leaned on the stall door.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" I smiled at the commander, and then turned back to Lomion, running a hand down his face. "He was a gift to me from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. He was given to me when I learned I was to leave my home."  
  
I stopped my story and turned to look at the commander, who was now standing behind me. I felt his take my chin in his callused hand, and his lips brush gently against mine.  
  
"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo" he whispered. 


	4. Chapter Three: Dismissal

Disclaimer: I disclaim. All that is mine is Luinuial and Daekano and Lomion the HORSIE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I quickly pulled away and turned back to Lomion. "And once the Lady and Lord of the Wood learned that I was to leave, and knew I had no proper mount, they gave me Lomion. The best in the Lorien stables."  
  
I felt a hand brush against my face and pulled away from Daekano again. "No. Leave me be."  
  
"Why?" He moved so I was cornered in the stall.  
  
"Because."  
  
"You don't have a reason, do you?"  
  
It was true. I didn't have a valid reason to want him to leave me alone. I had plenty reasons why he shouldn't, but none to keep him away.  
  
"You feel it also, Luinuial. You cannot tell me that you don't."  
  
"I. I can't."  
  
He smiled a sad, sweet smile. "That is not saying that you don't, Luinuial."  
  
"Well, it is saying that I won't!" I shoved past him and reached to open the stall door.  
  
Daekano grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I raised my eyes to look directly into his. "I'll scream."  
  
"No, you won't"  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because we both know what would happen if you do."  
  
They would kill him. As of when I entered Mirkwood, I was Legolas's bride, thus a princess of Mirkwood and a married woman even before the wedding.  
  
"I won't scream, and you won't touch me or speak to me ever again."  
  
He nodded his head. "I agree only if that is what you truly want."  
  
I opened my mouth to say it was, but he cut me off.  
  
"And what you want, milady. Not what they want."  
  
I pulled away. "Why are you so willing to risk everything? So eager so early?"  
  
"Because this is meant to be. Didn't you see it in the stars?"  
  
I was quiet. The stars were different tonight, I knew that, but I wasn't gifted in star knowledge.  
  
"It's supposed to be, Luinuial. You and I. We're supposed to be together."  
  
"No." He looked taken aback. "I'm supposed to be with the prince, and no other man."  
  
"You ought to be with him. You were not born to be with him. Do you love the prince?"  
  
Now it was my turn to look taken aback.  
  
"Love will come in time." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Do you love me, Luinuial?" Once again I was shocked by this man.  
  
Yes, I believed I did.  
  
"No. I don't love you." And I opened the stall door and walked out.  
  
"You lie, milady."  
  
"Take me to the royal hall, commander." I snapped.  
  
He shrugged, and led me to the hall, where I was to meet my future husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The herald at the door announced me as I came in. "The Lady Luinuial, fiancée of Prince Legolas of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
So that was all I was now. Only Legolas's fiancée. There was no mention of my father as was customary in such announcements. I was merely the woman promised in marriage to the youngest prince.  
  
"Milady." An Elf with long, blond hair came up to me. He took my hand and raised it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Luinuial."  
  
I realized with a start that this was Legolas, my. future husband. I sank prettily into a curtsy- the proper angle to acknowledge a prince and not a degree more. "No, it is my pleasure my lord, to be considered well enough to wed you."  
  
It was all I could do to keep from choking on my words. I wasn't trying to be sarcastic, and it didn't come out with a sarcastic edge to it, but still Orophin, Daekano and Legolas grinned.  
  
"Milady, will you please join me for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, milord." I rose from my curtsy and took his outstretched hand. 


	5. Chapter Four: Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feast lasted late into the night. I sat alongside Legolas smiling, pretending to be happy, and graciously thanking all the well wishers. Several times I felt Daekano's eyes on me and avoided his gaze.  
  
"Luinuial. The hour has grown late and it is time to retire. May I walk you to your rooms?" Legolas asked. He had grown much in the years, as was expected, and now he was a courteous young gentleman. Yet still I was reluctant to enter into this commitment.  
  
I swallowed and realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, my lord. It would be-"  
  
"Your pleasure." He finished, smiling. I blushed in embarrassment and stood as he did, and allowed him to take my hand. We walked to a lesser hallway leading off the Royal Hall and I was uneasy as Legolas and I walked past Daekano, who's face was taunt with barely controlled anger and his blue eyes aflame.  
  
I clutched Legolas's arm tightly and turned away from the commander.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas's face was concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I am just tired."  
  
He eased into a polite smile. "Of course. You just arrived in Mirkwood today. You must be exhausted."  
  
I simply nodded, and we walked to my room in silence. We took numerous twists and turned through the halls of Mirkwood- they were a true labyrinth- until finally we reached a set of double doors.  
  
"These are your rooms." There was a tense silence for a short while, then my future husband spoke.  
  
"I hope you find a home here, Luinuial. And I hope that someday we come to love each other." The prince kissed my cheek gently, his lips like a flutter of butterfly wings. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything."  
  
I entered my room as he turned to leave. I first saw what appeared to be a sitting room with soft couches and chairs, along with a low table. I shut the door behind me and gently ran my hand over the white satin upholstery. I turned and walked to another door and upon opening it my eyes widened. Within was a large canopy bed dressed in blue silk and a set of a matching silver chest and armoire. My bags were laid beside the chest, and I knelt down and began to unpack. I froze as I came along the parchment Lord Celeborn had given me.  
  
He had told me I must give it to King Thranduil upon arrival. I rushed from the room while cursing at myself in both Elvish and the common tongue. I weaved through the hallways set on getting the parchment to the King, but I slowed as I realized that I did not know where I was. I collapsed against the wall- if I were not an Elf and learned in controlling my emotions, tears of frustration would have rolled down my face.  
  
"Lost?" I turned to see Daekano leaning against the wall down the hall, his arms crossed lazily.  
  
"I told you never to speak to me again."  
  
He pushed away from the wall and began to walk slowly towards me. "I could not help it. I am drawn to you as the flower to the sun. I long for you as the earth longs for the sun in the dead of winter. I need you as one needs his soulmate, his love given to him by the Valar themselves."  
  
I close my eyes and sigh as I force his words from my heart and mind. "I am no gift to your from the gods, Daekano. Tell me how to reach the Royal Hall."  
  
"If you give me a kiss, I will give you your information." He grinned.  
  
I snorted in disgust. "I'll find my own way." And with that I spun on my heel and walked down the hall.  
  
"You're going the wrong way." He called.  
  
I turned and glared at him. "Then, praytell, which is the correct way?"  
  
"Give me a kiss."  
  
"No." I growled, longing to touch him but exhibiting impeccable self- control.  
  
"I know you want to Luinuial. I can feel it in your heart."  
  
"Then your heart is malfunctioning. I feel nothing."  
  
"You feel nothing for the Prince. I know that. I could tell by looking at you."  
  
"It is important that I bring this message to the King. Commander, and I insist upon it!"  
  
"Just as I insist upon a kiss." He grinned.  
  
I was flustered. "We're in the middle of the Halls of Mirkwood." I said as a last attempt on leaving this hallway with my dignity and self-respect. "It's impossible."  
  
Daekano grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. Shutting the door he pulled me into his strong arms and held me close. His deep sapphire eyes looked into mine and I began to tremble. He smile sweetly and tenderly brushed his lips against mine.  
  
"Was that as bad as you thought, Luinuial?"  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
I felt his sigh heavily. "I'll show you the way to the King."  
  
He walked out the door and I followed him, once more berating myself as my heart beat quickly. 


	6. Chapter Five: Acceptance

I avoided Daekano when I saw him at breakfast the next morning. I felt his eyes upon me, as if willing me to turn and meet them. I ate quickly, then left for my room.  
  
I stopped in the doorway. Daekano was lounging on my white couch, his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his cheek.  
  
"Get out." I growled.  
  
Daekano's eyes fluttered open and he began to grin.  
  
"Leave now."  
  
"Do I frighten you, Luinuial?"  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"You're afraid of me. I can tell."  
  
"Why, praytell, should I be afraid of you, commander?"  
  
He laughed as he stood and walked over to me. I froze as he placed his hand on my cheek. "I was hoping that you would tell me." He tucked a strand of my chocolate hair behind my ear and ran his thumb gently across my cheekbone.  
  
When I didn't answer, he smiled sweetly. "Must I guess?" I was still silent.  
  
"Alright. You're not afraid that I'll hurt you, not physically, that is."  
  
I swallowed and turned away from him.  
  
"You're not afraid of Legolas or any other Mirkwood guard knowing."  
  
He reached out suddenly and pulled me close, and buried his face in the curve of my neck. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
"It is this you are afraid of." He gently kissed my neck. "Why do you fear this?"  
  
I swallowed, and recovered the voice that he had caused me to lose track of. "I- I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I can't help but wonder, Luinuial, why you haven't pulled away quite yet."  
  
It was true. I was still in his arms, and still allowing him to hold me close. I debated pulling away- I was nearly a married woman, after all- but I stopped myself. He was right- he had always been right. He was all I had ever hoped for. And he was all I could never have.  
  
"What is it?" Daekano asked softly, his gem-like eyes concerned.  
  
I pushed his arms away while I still had coherent thoughts in my mind, and the will to do so. "I can't"  
  
"You can't do what?" he asked, open-mouthed.  
  
"I can't-" I trailed off, then looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes. "I can't fall in love with you." I whispered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"I know." He said, moving closer.  
  
"If they find out, they'll-"  
  
"We won't let them find out." He whispered.  
  
"What if they do? Daekano, we cannot hide it forever, it's impossible!"  
  
"If they were to find out, it would all be worth it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Daekano tilted my chin up so that I looked him in the eyes once more.  
  
"Because we were meant to be. Because you are worth it."  
  
"How do you know I am worth it?" I asked softly, remembering all of my faults. "You do not even know me."  
  
"You are worth it, Luinuial. And I hope to come to know you better."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hush." He growled sternly. He took my face in his hands, and brushed his lips against mine.  
  
"Do not protest anymore, Luinuial. It's hopeless." He added, grinning.  
  
"Daekano." I stared at him. He stood at least half a head taller than I- Legolas was only about an inch taller than me. Daekano was stronger and somewhat heavier built- the prince was no weakling, though, of course. They both had mesmerizing eyes, but I could get lost in Daekano's. I felt safe and respected in both their arms, but in Daekano's I felt.loved.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I was startled back into my senses.  
  
"I am thinking that we are both absolutely insane."  
  
He laughed softly. "So we are, Luinial. So we are."  
  
Before I knew it, his lips were upon mine. It wasn't one of those quick kisses he had given me before- he shocked me with the intensity of the kiss.  
  
"Relax." He murmured. Only then did I realize I was tense in his arms. I allowed myself to relax as he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth to his and his tongue slipped into my mouth as his hands traveled down my side. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his long, silky hair. He slowly pulled me closer, and soon my body was pressed tightly against his. He kissed me with a sort of practiced skill- I had never been kissed by a man before. In Lorien- Lorien!- I was off limits, I was Legolas's wife.  
  
He pulled away as I became tense again at the thought of Legolas. I had nearly forgotten him. That would not do, I could ruin this all by forgetting! Daekano could be. Daekano could be killed if I forgot! If I become careless, his life is forfeit.  
  
"Luinuail. Luinuial I must go. Will you meet me at Lomion's stall once the sunsets tonight? I must go to my shift."  
  
I was quiet.  
  
"Luinuial, will you-" He began again, a slight panic to his voice.  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course." I cut him off. "Of course I will. At sunset." Taking my courage, I pulled his head gently down so that his lips met mine once more. I soon broke the kiss, and he turned towards the door.  
  
"I don't want to leave." He said, stalling between the exit and I.  
  
"Go, Daekano."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Legolas shall be here soon." I added, and gently guided him towards the door. He reached down and took a hold of the doorknob, but then turned around and swept me into his arms once more. Before I knew it his lips were on mine as he kissed me swiftly. "Sunset, my Blue Twilight. Sunset."  
  
I watched him walk down the hall, wishing deep inside my heart that sunset would come soon.  
  
I turned away from the door and went to lie on my couch. A white pillow still smelled of him and I hugged it tightly to my chest, burying my face in it as I waited for Legolas to arrive. 


End file.
